


PenDRAKON!

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paragliding, Reincarnation, adventure sports, apprehensive Arthur, happy Merlin, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur returns, Merlin wants to take him flying. But with no more dragons left in the world, they go paragliding instead.<br/>Arthur is a brave and courageous king and WILL NOT show fear (atleast not infront of his stupid idiotic sorcerer. )</p><p> <span class="small">Drawn for the Tavern Tales June '15 theme: Travels, Holidays, Destinations</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/13457.html?thread=1011601#t1011601">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	PenDRAKON!

**Author's Note:**

> Simply reposting from Livejournal, because, even though most of the stuff I have done is for Tavern Tales, I sometimes forget which themes I had done anything for. This way, the scatterbrained me could keep track of what I'd posted.
> 
> Sorry for the terrible title. I have no excuse. I don't know what I was thinking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something because it was the first thought that came to mind when I saw the topic. Also man there are a butt load of straps involved. I tried to find references for the mechanisms and study them, but then gave up and bullshitted my way through the straps. soweee :)


End file.
